


【已授翻】A Nudge in the Right Direction

by BlackTea_LN



Series: Perspective [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But they want to help them change, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holmes and Watson still think Sherlock and John are idiots, Idiots in Love, Insecure John, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Mix of ACD Canon and BBC Canon, Sequel, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea_LN/pseuds/BlackTea_LN
Summary: 根据Goddess_of_the_Night的A Change of Perspective所翻译
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Perspective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869385
Kudos: 4





	1. 做出决定

**Author's Note:**

> 根据 **[Goddess_of_the_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Night/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Night)** 的 **[A Change of Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843587/chapters/13468261)** 所翻译  
> 

“你们不能留着它们，”麦克罗夫特坚定地告诉坐在沙发上的两个人。

“我们为什么 _要_ 留着它们? ”福尔摩斯恼怒地问道，“它们令人不安。”

“老实说，这是一个次等的现实，”华生带着一丝傻笑补充道。

麦克罗夫特翻了翻白眼，深深地叹了口气，然后伸出手来: “那就把它们给我吧。”

“政府在某个官方建筑里是否隐藏着某种规模的跳跃虫洞? ”华生一边开玩笑，一边没有去拿DVD，但是麦克罗夫特的脸绷得紧紧的，华生的脸垂了下来，“哦，天哪，你真这么干了。”

麦克罗夫特不置可否，而是反复强调: “把它们给我就行了。”

“不需要，”福尔摩斯反驳他的兄弟，“我们在自己的公寓里就有自己的空间虫洞，”他假装兴奋地说，指着他们的咖啡桌。

麦克罗夫特坚持说: “谁也不能保证它的对面就是那个维度。”他对这种争论越来越厌倦。

“它是的，自从发现以来，事物一直在消失和重现。”

“什么? ”华生震惊地问道，转身面对年轻的福尔摩斯。

“我可能是无意中把东西留在了那个地方，记下了它们的过程，”福尔摩斯有点不好意思地承认。

“ _无意中_ _?_ ”华生用一种平静却又真实的愤怒低声说道。

“这是为了科学! ”面对质疑，福尔摩斯争辩道。

“你 _无意中_ 发现了科学? ”华生回击道。当这句话让他们两个产生共鸣时，他们开始嘲笑这句荒谬的话。

“天哪，你们两个真是有够讨厌的，别再秀了，”麦克罗夫特叹息着，做出一副厌恶的表情，转过脸去。

“你只是嫉妒，”华生揶揄道。

“因为我敏感? 才不是呢，”麦克罗夫特嗤之以鼻。

“哦，”福尔摩斯开始说，他的右手手指和华生的左手手指交错在一起，“也不全是坏事。”

麦克罗夫特警告说: “马上给我停下来。”他看着他们手拉着手的样子，好像他们是一个令人担忧的威胁。

“你可以随时离开，”华生拿起福尔摩斯的手，吻了一下他的手背后无辜地说。

麦克罗夫特的下巴紧闭着，眼睛里闪现出愤怒的光芒，因为华生明目张胆地企图把他赶出公寓。

“ DVD _必须_ 送回去，”他严肃地命令道。

“它们会的，”福尔摩斯平静地点点头。

“它们已经给这里带来了足够多的变化，”麦克罗夫特继续说道，仿佛他们还没有意识到留着DVD的全部意义。好像他们真的打算这么做似的。

“哦，拜托，”华生笑着说，“好像这从一开始就不是不可避免似的，”他这样评价他们刚刚开始的关系。

“我们只是从不同的角度来意识到我们的感觉实际上是相互的，”福尔摩斯表示同意。

这时，这个想法在华生的大脑中扎根。这很简单，为什么他以前没有想到呢？他被这个想法深深吸引，没有注意到麦克罗夫特最终把他们留在了公寓后自行离去了。

“乏味，”在他的兄弟离开之后，福尔摩斯疲惫地呻吟着，松开华生的手，无精打采地回到沙发上。他把头低向右边，看着华生的脸，眉头皱着，因为他看到了他那不集中注意力的眼睛里的兴奋。他疲倦地叹了口气，“不行，华生。”

华生的目光最终迷惑地注视着他，兴奋虽然减弱了，但并没有完全消失，“什么不行? ”

“不管你在想什么，都不行。”

“但你甚至不知道它是什么。”

“如果它让你那么安静地兴奋，那对我不会有好处。”

华生淫荡地笑了: “你让我那么安静地兴奋。这对你来说不是很有好处吗? ”他诱惑地咕哝道。

福尔摩斯叹息着这个拙劣的诱惑，但是它也挑起他一点点兴趣，因为它那叛逆的下体同意它确实对他有好处，“那么它是什么呢? ”他反而问道。

华生回到了他平时的兴奋状态，笑看着福尔摩斯说: “如果我们打算归还那些最终改变我们关系的DVD，为什么我们不也寄一张能改变他们关系的DVD呢? ”

“他们不是我们，亲爱的，”福尔摩斯遗憾地说。

“所有的约翰·华生都喜欢他们的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，”他坚定地说，好像没有一丝怀疑似的。

“这你可说不准，”福尔摩斯直截了当地说。

“没错，”华生承认道，但他笑了，“但我认识他们两个，他们绝对是。他们只是需要像我们一样，在正确的方向上得到一点推动，仅此而已。”

福尔摩斯看着他情人那张认真的脸，仍然惊讶于他们终于走到了一起。他从华生的眼睛里看到了他们多年来的渴望和痛苦，以及一丝悲伤，有一个版本的他们没有到达这里。他非常想帮助他们，因为他的医生就是做这个的: 帮助别人。

福尔摩斯一边摇头，一边悲伤地叹了口气: “你知道麦克罗夫特会说什么，恐怕他是对的。我们不能扰乱另一条时间线。”

华生脸上露出坚定的严肃表情。他摆出一副上尉的脸色: “我们不会因为揭露他们可以在一起的消息而打乱他们的时间线，这是命中注定的，你知道的。”

福尔摩斯伤心地微笑着，坐直了身子。他用手抓住华生那光洁的脸，温柔地吻了他一下。

“我爱你，”华生紧紧地盯着另一个人说。这不是一个温柔的宣言，而是证明了一个观点。

“同上，”福尔摩斯说，因为他看到了事态的发展方向。

“这也是他们应得的。”

“他们 _也是_ 我们，”福尔摩斯提醒他。

“那么我们都很清楚知道他们有多固执。他们帮助了我们，现在轮到我们帮助他们了。”

“但是...”福尔摩斯刚要开口，但是却被华生的嘴唇打断了。当他考虑到他们的关系从来没有这方面时，他的决心就化为泡影了。多年来，他一直欺骗自己，坚称友谊和同居就足够了。更别说 _亲密_ 了。他向后拉开了一段距离，同意道: “好吧。”

华生完全退后，高兴地看着他的脸，“你确定? ”

“我们什么时候开始？”福尔摩斯用假装轻率的语气问道。

————————

“这到底是什么玩意? ”约翰朝着在卫生间里的室友大喊。

“我真的不喜欢这游戏。我们能停下吗？”夏洛克满口牙膏泡沫回应道。

当夏洛克漱口时，流水声淹没了约翰的回答。高个子男人脸上带着不满的表情走进客厅。

“你指的是什么? ”他生气地问。

约翰一言不发地拿着四个DVD 盒子: 几周前丢失的三个案件证据盒子，和一个正面有便利贴的普通盒子。

夏洛克看起来很困惑，他从约翰手里抢过最后一个盒子来看。约翰只是翻了翻眼睛，把另外三个盒子放在桌子上别的地方。

_致夏洛克和约翰_ _,_

_按顺序看着他们，_

_相信我们。_

_\- H_ _和_ _W_

“什么鬼? ” 夏洛克打开盒子问道。他发现四个独立的光盘在他们自己的单独的保护套里。他们被编号为1，2:约翰，2:夏洛克，和3。

约翰和夏洛克一样困惑地低头看着这个盒子，然后他们锁定目光，“你在哪儿找到的? ”夏洛克问道。

“在咖啡桌的一角，”约翰一边回答，一边指着那令人不快的一角。

“这些是怎么回来的? 谁进来了? ”

“没有人，我想，如果有人我们会注意到的。但这并不能解释...”他慢慢地说道，不需要也不想把话说完。

他们低头看了一会儿光盘，然后夏洛克又开口说话了: “那么，我们要不要看看它们? ”

“什么? 你只是想...看它们? ”约翰听起来有些不愿意。

“除此之外，我们还能怎样知道里面有什么呢? ”他逻辑清晰地问道，诚实地表达他的好奇。

“我们 _想_ 知道里面有什么吗? ”约翰反驳道。

“你不好奇吗? ”夏洛克问，但他们都知道这不是问题所在。问题是...不确定性。这些光盘的内容可能是什么？

约翰默默地点点头，表示同意，而夏洛克拿出第一张光盘放进 DVD 播放机里。他们坐在沙发上观看。


	2. 碟1

_刚开始的时候他们有点摇摇晃晃的，但是最后福尔摩斯和华生坐在沙发上，镜头对着他们。_

夏洛克和约翰都惊恐地喘息着，震惊地看着他们。

 _福尔摩斯_ _: “_ _郑重声明，我真的不认为这是个好主意。_ _”_

 _华生_ _: “_ _哦，闭嘴，我们都同意这样做是最好的。_ _”_

 _[_ _福尔摩斯翻了翻白眼，但是无法掩饰他深情的微笑_ _]_

 _华生_ _: “_ _你好，_ _”_ _他尴尬地开始说，_ _“_ _嗯_ _..._ _我知道这很奇怪，所以让我尽快解释一下_ _...”_

 _福尔摩斯_ _: “_ _我们来自另一个_ _2015_ _年的时间线_ _——_ _你可以向麦克罗夫特证实这一点。大约一周前，莫里亚蒂的_ _DVD_ _被送到了我们这里，我们看了这些_ _DVD_ _后，现在将这些附加镜头退还给你们。_ _”_

 _华生_ _: “_ _福尔摩斯_ _! ”_ _他呻叹道，急忙把头低到胸前。_

 _福尔摩斯_ _: “_ _什么_ _?_ _这很有效率_ _! ”_

 _华生_ _: “_ _我为他感到遗憾，_ _”_ _他对着镜头诚恳地说，然后似乎在微笑之前进一步考虑了一下，_ _“_ _实际上，我不需要说这些，对吧？你知道的。_ _”_

 _[_ _福尔摩斯再次翻了翻眼睛，他们想着怎么继续下去时，有点沉默_ _]_

 _华生_ _: “_ _所以，我们要说的是，我们的两个维度之间存在某种联系，事物正在通过这种联系。对我们来说，它就在咖啡桌的右下角，靠近沙发，不知道对你来说是否也一样。_ _”_

夏洛克和约翰惊奇地看着对方，想知道他们是不是在做梦还是...。

 _福尔摩斯_ _: “_ _我知道这听起来很荒谬，_ _”_ _他把他们的注意力重新吸引到电视上，_ _“_ _但是_ _..._ _这确实是真的。我一直在这个地方留下一些小东西，标记着它们莫名其妙地消失又重新出现。_ _”_

 _华生_ _: “_ _为了科学_ _! ”_ _他用虚假的热情说道，这让约翰笑了起来。他知道那种感觉。_

 _福尔摩斯_ _: “_ _就好像让科学占据我的大脑是一件坏事似的。_ _”_

 _华生_ _: “_ _我承认，这总比朝着墙壁开枪要好。_ _”_

 _福尔摩斯_ _: “_ _不管怎样，_ _”_ _他转过身对着镜头说，_ _“_ _我们现在要为你们每个人分别拍摄视频。我假设你们能看到我们在每个光盘上编号和标记，找出谁应该观看哪一个。_ _”_

 _华生_ _: “_ _我们建议你们先单独观看最后再一起观看，但这取决于你们。_ _”_

 _福尔摩斯_ _他的脸靠近摄像机，在屏幕变黑之前，他说_ _: “_ _转到下一个。_ _”_

夏洛克和约翰沉默了一会儿，然后转向对方。

“什么...? ”约翰只能问这个问题。

夏洛克摇摇头，“我不知道，这似乎是不可能的。”

“但这一定是真的，不是吗? 我的意思是，不然这些光盘怎么会存在呢? ”

“它们不是。 ”夏洛克平静地答道。

“那么...我们看看它们? ”

“ _看它们_ _?_ ”夏洛克惊讶地问道。

约翰防御性地瞪着他，“好吧，为什么不呢? 还有什么比观察证据更好的方法来了解情况呢? ”

“如果它改变了未来呢? ”他问道，然后脸红了，因为这听起来很愚蠢。

约翰笑着说: “他们不是在向我们展示未来吧? ”

“我不知道! ”夏洛克辩解道。

约翰冷静下来安抚他的朋友，“那么让我们看看他们，然后找出答案，”他平静地坚持。

“好吧，”他简洁地表示同意。

他们每人拿起第二张光盘，上面有他们的名字，然后带着他们的笔记本电脑回到各自的卧室。他们认为，如果这些其他版本的自己觉得最好不要一起看，那么应该听听他们说的。


	3. 碟2：约翰

约翰找了个舒服的姿势躺在在床上，然后把光盘插入电脑光驱。他看到华生出现在屏幕上，似乎是在同一间卧室拍摄。这是超现实的和令人迷惑的，看到一个人在你的位置上记录着自己，但他并不是你。

_华生_ _: “_ _对。你好，约翰。_ _”_

_[_ _停顿_ _]_

_“_ _实际上，和自己说话有点奇怪，比我想象的还要奇怪。我知道你的感受_ _;_ _福尔摩斯和我看了你的那些_ _DVD_ _。你会习惯的，_ _”_ _他安慰地笑着。_

_“_ _我们的麦克罗夫特是这样向我们解释的_ _:_ _他们有精心保护的证据，证明多个维度同时存在，在不同的点上彼此分支。我不知道世界上有多少维度，也不知道有多少约翰_ _·_ _华生和夏洛克_ _·_ _福尔摩斯，但是我怀疑_ _——_ _看着你们两个，我知道我自己_ _——_ _他们都在相爱。_ _”_

_约翰深吸了一口气，听到自己大声地说出这句话，条件反射般地看着自己关着的门，设想看到夏洛克站在那里。他不在。_

_“_ _我知道，我们不喜欢大声承认，_ _”_ _他同情地笑着说，_ _“_ _但你知道你爱他。事实是_ _:_ _在看了那些_ _DVD_ _后，我和福尔摩斯被迫面对我们的感情，最终承认我们对彼此的爱是相互的。你和夏洛克的关系让我们看清了这一点，因为你们俩显然是相爱的。_

_“_ _我们的生活略有不同，你的和我的，这就是为什么我们的维度是不同的。我只能想象失去夏洛克和找到玛丽有多难_ _..._ _他回来后你一定感受到了矛盾_ _——_ _我可以这么说吗，你的夏洛克有点傻？证明他还活着？从那以后，每件事都变成了笑话_ _? ”_

_[_ _华生摇摇头叹了口气_ _]_

_“_ _你一定比我更有耐心，_ _”_ _他笑着说，_ _“_ _连我的福尔摩斯都对他感到失望。_

_“_ _不管怎样_ _..._ _我和玛丽是在我和福尔摩斯的第一个案子中认识的，我们结婚了，直到她在福尔摩斯伪造了自己的死亡后不久死于癌症，_ _”_ _他悲伤地说，_ _“_ _他们两个的离世那么接近，痛苦无比，几乎无法忍受。说实话，我已经忘记了中间大部分时间是如何渡过，我想应该是靠生存本能。_ _”_

_[_ _长时间的停顿_ _——_ _华生似乎沉浸在自己的思绪中_ _]_

_(_ _他摇摇头，好像要清醒过来似的_ _)_

_“_ _对不起，我没有计划好要说什么，所以有点随意。就像我说的_ _:_ _我无法想象像你那样经历这一切会是什么样子。我不知道你对玛丽的态度如何_ _——_ _如果你还是已婚的，如果你正在离婚的过程中_ _..._ _如果她已经死了，_ _”_ _他悲伤地补充道，_ _“_ _但我无法想象你会想和她在一起。在她对夏洛克做了那些事之后，_ _”_ _华生的眼神变得愤怒起来，_ _“_ _她开枪打死了夏洛克，还骗了你。请告诉我你没有原谅我。我不敢相信你能做到，因为我做不到。_ _”_

约翰感到他胸中的愤怒，他看到反映在他自己的脸上，但与此同时，他也觉得被证明是正确的。他心里有一部分在想，选择把玛丽和莫里亚蒂归到一起，而不是站在她这边，是不是有点不理智...从本质上说，他选择了夏洛克而不是他的妻子。他很高兴知道他的选择是正确的。

_“_ _你和夏洛克彼此相爱，_ _”_ _他简单地说，改变了话题，_ _“_ _我知道要相信这是真的有多难，我真的，真的相信，_ _”_ _他笑着说，_ _“_ _但是我没有意识到我试图反驳它时错过了什么。它不会保护你，也不会否认它_ _:_ _它会让你对眼前的迹象视而不见。我们花了很多时间观察夏洛克_ _·_ _福尔摩斯推理世间万物，但他对我们的感情却有一个莫名其妙的盲点。_

_“_ _毫无疑问，他是我见过的最令人难以忍受的人之一。他粗鲁、才华横溢，有时过于逻辑化，他把身体部位放在冰箱里，把有毒的实验品到处乱放，我想我已经很多年没有在厨房的餐桌上吃过东西了，因为他总是在那里进行实验_ _...”_ _在这里，他的脸上露出渴望、痴迷的表情，_ _“_ _他是我的。_

_“_ _如果你和我一样_ _——_ _我想我们都认可你是_ _——_ _你经常会发现自己在想，当你让自己这么做的时候，这样做是否真的有用。如果你真的能够独自承受所有的注意力，_ _”_ _他的笑容变得腼腆起来，_ _“_ _我向你保证，你能做到。这实际上是相当光荣和充满力量的。_ _”_

_[_ _停顿_ _]_

_“_ _我想为你们俩做这件事_ _——_ _冒着惹怒麦克罗夫特_ _·_ _福尔摩斯的风险_ _——_ _因为你们帮助我和福尔摩斯走到了这一步。我想让你知道，这不仅是可能的，而且是值得的。所以拜托，再相信自己一次，赶紧去亲那个白痴吧。_ _”_

_[_ _华生的脸上露出幸福的笑容，走近了摄像机_ _]_

_[_ _屏幕变黑_ _]_

约翰把头靠在床头板上，闭上了眼睛。


	4. 碟2：夏洛克

夏洛克靠在床头板上开始看他的DVD。看到另一个版本的自己坐在同一个地方，他觉得很好笑。

_福尔摩斯_ _(_ _深深地叹了口气_ _) : “_ _老实说，我不知道华生希望我在这里做什么。他认为，因为我们看完你们的_ _DVD_ _后终于在一起了，所以我们欠你们两个人一个人情_ _——_ _你们两个相爱得如此可笑，连我都注意到了_ _——_ _以此来报答你们。_ _”_

福尔摩斯翻了翻眼睛，夏洛克紧张得吞吞吐吐。他花了这么长时间避免推测约翰的感情，因为他不想发现他们并不存在。但这给了他希望，这是绝对可怕的。

_“_ _我不能强迫你说出自己的感受，我也不能说服你相信你的约翰是真实的，但我想我可以试着打破你为_ _‘_ _保护_ _’_ _而筑起的高墙。_ _”_ _。_

_[_ _深呼吸_ _-_ _闭上眼睛_ _-_ _长时间呼气_ _-_ _睁开眼睛_ _]_

_“_ _显然，我不知道我们的时间线是在什么时候分开的，也不知道为什么会分开，但是从两者之间的许多相似之处来看，我猜直到最近才分开，这意味着我们有着相同的童年。_ _”_

两个人一想到这个，就畏缩不前。

_“_ _我们从小到大都有朋友，但我们并不是真的喜欢他们_ _——_ _我们觉得这很乏味，因为我们从来都不想真正融入社会告诉我们的那种模式。_ _“_ _但我们还是努力了，_ _”_ _他冷冷地笑着，_ _“_ _努力让自己变笨，努力享受电子游戏和体育运动，努力喜欢女孩_ _——_ _地狱，努力喜欢任何人_ _——_ _努力变得正常，_ _”_ _他冷笑道，_ _“_ _就好像正常是可以实现或令人满意的东西。_

_[_ _福尔摩斯走神，陷入了沉思_ _]_

_“_ _所以我们把所有人都拒之门外，因为宣称憎恨他人比面对他们对我们真实自我的拒绝更容易。_ _”_

_他们俩胸口都感到同样的疼痛。_

_“_ _然后是约翰_ _·_ _华生。_ _”_

_(_ _长时间的停顿，带着一丝微笑_ _)_

_“_ _他改变了_ _..._ _ 一切 _ _。他立刻接受了我们，即使我们有目的地测试和逼迫他。他留了下来。_

_“_ _我们肯定是从这里开始分道扬镳的，我从观察你的生活中知道了这一点。我的华生在我们最初的几个案子中遇到了玛丽，而不是在我们伪造死亡之后。_

_“_ _顺便说一句，_ _”_ _他的眼神变得严肃起来，_ _“_ _让他看着你跳_ _?_ _这到底是怎么回事？我假装在华生转身的时候从瀑布上跳了下去，仍然让他以为我死了，但不是_ _..._ _不是那样。_ _”_

_[_ _福尔摩斯停顿了一下，向旁边望去，好像在整理头绪_ _]_

_“_ _当我回来的时候，玛丽已经死于癌症，华生孤身一人，准备原谅我。你回来的时候，约翰刚好找到她。我理解你为什么在婚礼之前，之中，之后做那些事。如果有人理解，那就是我。_

_“_ _我不知道你的约翰是否还和玛丽在一起，或者她是否被监禁_ _——_ _你肯定已经知道她和莫里亚蒂有关系_ _——_ _或者她已经死了。但无论如何，我向你保证，约翰_ _·_ _华生是你的，而不是她的。_ _”_

夏洛克抵抗着另一波希望。

_“_ _我想，我们的约翰_ _·_ _华生在各个方面都是个好人。他还没有原谅玛丽向你开枪并对他撒谎。你和约翰为了救对方而向别人开枪，但是她对你开枪？那是她试图保护自己，不管她声称是什么，这就是区别所在。_ _”_

_[_ _福尔摩斯停顿了一下，再次向旁边看了看，整理了一下思绪，准备读最后一段_ _]_

_[_ _深呼吸_ _]_

_“_ _我不能强迫你向你的约翰坦白你的感受，但我可以肯定地告诉你_ _:_

_“_ _约翰_ _·_ _华生是我们一生都在等待却从未敢奢望真正存在的人。_

_“_ _而他值得我们等待。_ _”_

_[_ _屏幕变黑_ _]_

夏洛克突然呼出一口气，好像肚子上挨了一拳。他想否认这些话，但他知道这些话是真的。他想在平静的释放中流下喜悦的泪水，但他宁愿去和福尔摩斯所说的“他的约翰”解决问题。


End file.
